


Not my paladin

by HiddenAvenger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Am I tagging right?, Black rly loves her cub, Blue Lion (Voltron) mentioned, Drabble, First Voltron Fanfiction, Keith (Voltron) mentioned - Freeform, Red Lion (Voltron) mentioned, SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 YO, Shiro is with Matt, This was written in like 20 minutes, be gentle with me pls, fight me, i will fight you on this, if you think that's the real Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenAvenger/pseuds/HiddenAvenger
Summary: The small cruiser came into view after they left the wormhole and Black instantly felt uneasy. When she first felt the weak tugs on her bond with her cub she informed Red's cub and her sisters, ecstatic to finally have her beloved pilot back. But as they drew closer something just felt wrong.





	Not my paladin

The small cruiser came into view after they left the wormhole and Black instantly felt uneasy. When she first felt the weak tugs on her bond with her cub she informed Red's cub and her sisters, ecstatic to finally have her beloved pilot back. But as they drew closer something just felt  _wrong._  The stranger certainly looked like her cub, metal arm and all, but it didn't feel like her cub, it was off. Staring at the small ship, she felt red cub urge her forwards to pick up the small ship, and she didn't have good enough reason to refuse.   
  
Sitting in her hanger, she pulled at her bond with her cub.  _Cub? Cub? My paladin. Shiro!_  she called out, hoping he would answer and soothe her worries. That it was only the aftereffects of being held prisoner by the Galra for the second time, but there was no answer. This was not her cub, her precious pilot. Her cub wouldn't of allowed himself to be captured again after she sent him away. Of that she was sure after the newest failed attempt to connect with her paladin.   
  
He was standing in front of her now, dressed in her paladin's armor asking for her to lower her particle barrier, pleading with her that he needed to help his team, they were in trouble. She refused, there was no true bond between them, her cub's presence still silent and cold in her mind. She wanted to open up to him, oh she did so so badly, but she couldn't risk it, refused to put her sisters and their cubs in danger, intentional or not. She would not fall for the imposter.   
  
No, she refused to open for her cub's look-a-like, standing firm until he had no other choice but to call for Red's cub to come pilot her, for who she gladly opened up, eager to go help her precious sisters defeat the enemy. Temporarily putting her troubling thoughts as to not worry Red's cub, she threw herself into battle to protect her pride.   
  
It was after the battle, when she was back in her hanger did she let the thoughts come back. Why was there two of her cub?  _How_ was there two of her cub? She couldn't understand it, the answer seemed close, yet so far. Was it to track them? It couldn't be, since the castle should of detected it, no? Gain trust and report back? But how without getting caught? Should she tell the other lions?  
  
No... no she wouldn't not yet anyways. She didn't want to raise unnecessary panic, especially when things were still so fragile now. Not when her two sisters were still hurt over the forced bond break, no matter how temporary it may be, not when Red's and Blue's cubs were still unsure of their new positions. No, she would watch this strange cub herself, she would protect her family and allow them the time they needed to heal. Then... then she would get rid of this strange creature posing as her cub and find the real one, wherever he may be in the universe, wherever this  _Matt_  her cub cared about may be. 


End file.
